


Painting the Roses Red - Sylar Fic

by Sylar (FanficbyLee)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 years or more post series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Painting the Roses Red - Sylar Fic

**Author's Note:**

> 100 years or more post series.

Character: Sylar  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Heroes  
Word count: 730  
Rating: R  
Prompt: Garden [](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatrical_muse**](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: 100 years or more post series.

The greenhouse was an oasis in the dessert. Built of glass and steel it rose three stories into the pale blue sky. I imagined that when it was new that it sparkled like a diamond, but now decades later it was coated in dust and the steel beams were pitted with corrosion. Plants filled it to bursting leaving barely enough room for me to walk through, but it left plenty of space for me to hide.

A gust of wind rattled the glass wall behind me, sending a broken pane to spin and tumble through the jungle on the way to earth. The vegetation was so thick that it took a long time before the tinkling sound of breaking glass broke the silence. Birds and small animals chittered in alarm, wings fluttering and branches shifting as they darted to safety. I smiled as they reacted to the storm that I’d created to rattle their gilded cage.

“Oh!” I heard a human voice react. “It’s all right. You’re safe!”

I watched from the artificial jungle as the gardener sank to her knees. She was speaking to her plants, sinking her long, dirt stained, fingers into the rich loamy soil and using her power to comfort them. The touch of her power made me gasp, opening my mouth to take in her scent, as I watched her use her gifts. Flowers burst into bloom, and vines slithered over the ground toward her. I’d need to be careful of those. I couldn’t be sure if they were puppets or if they’d developed some kind of animal intelligence because of her power.

“I know you’re there,” she turned her face to me; her eyes were filled with a greenish glow. Every flower in the greenhouse turned toward me as well as if they had eyes. “They showed you to me. Come out. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“No, I’m not afraid,” I grinned, my lip drawing back from my teeth in a predatory grin. These plants might be able to hurt me, but they couldn’t stop me for long. I’d come back. I always come back. “But you should be.”

I flew at her, a few feet off the ground, bashing into her going full speed. She screamed as her fingers were ripped out of the ground, and the rich smell of blood joined the stink of fertilizer. The green faded from her eyes as I tore her away from the earth, so I took her higher into the upper levels of the greenhouse. The plants whipped around me, lashing me with branches and vines as they tried to stop me from taking their protector, their parent. We burst through the glass at the top, out into the storm where the rain soaked us both in seconds.

I dropped her on the sloped roof of the furthest building from the greenhouse. There were no plants growing near this one unlike the small cabin that she lived in. It was surrounded with green and flowering shrubbery. The area around this one was normal, parched, and littered with scrap metal and tumbleweeds.

She tried to fight me. Fingers clawed at my face, leaving trails of her blood and mine on my skin. I grabbed her around the throat, pinning her to the corrugated aluminum roof, and concentrated my telekinesis to slow down her heart. She gasped for breath as her lips turned blue, trying to get enough air into them to scream as I began to slice her head open.

I stepped back from her body, as I made the adjustments to my brain to make her power mine. The rain washed the blood from my face and hands, and the gutters ran pink. I walked off the edge of the roof, floating down to the ground and made my way back to the greenhouse. I could feel the life teaming behind the dirty glass. Feel the roots as they thrust into the earth, seeking moisture from a hidden spring deep in the bedrock for nourishment. The flowers turned toward me as I stepped through the doors, the plants seemed to take a few steps back as I walked to the center of the growth.

“Sorry about that,” I told them as I gathered some fruit and vegetables from the vines to bring home. I bit into a peach and licked the juice from my lips. “I won’t be staying.” 


End file.
